Love from my Rose
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: "I thought he loved me. *sobs* I guess I was wrong. What's the point? If he loves her, I guess I'll have to move on." told by Amy's POV. SonAmy short story.


**I wrote the story with the character's POV this time. I don't own these characters. Please, no flames. **

**_Amy's POV_**

I sighed sadly as I got home and locked the door. It was the worst day of my life from what I saw an hour ago. It was playing that image in my head and it won't go away. It was just too much to feel my heart breaking into pieces.

_(Flashback)_

_I was in the forest, looking everywhere for Sonic and still no sign of him anywhere. That is until I heard a giggle. It sounds so familiar to someone that I know._

_"Oh, Sonic. Do you think that pink brat is annoying you?" a girl's voice said._

_"Yes, she is annoying. But you're not like her, Sal" that voice belong to Sonic._

_"Oh no. It can't be" I thought to myself. I quietly hid near the bush and took a peak at them._

_"I just hope she gives up and stay out of my life for good" Sonic said to Sally._

_This made my heart shatter. How could Sonic do this to me? Stay out of his life? But….but he made a promise to me that day when he came back from Chris's world; gave me that rose and promised that he'll never leave me._  
_Maybe it was just a lie. Sonic just lied to me._  
_I ran out of the forest and sobbed._

_(End of Flashback)_

As soon as I stopped crying I heard my doorbell ringing.  
"I wonder who that could be" I sighed and got up to get the door.

I opened the door and saw who it was.

"Hiya, baby" it was Scourge. Sonic's anti and a pervert.

"What do you want, perv?" I growled.

"I want you babe" he yanked my arm.

I growled bravely, "Not gonna happen. KYAH!" kicked him in the crotch which made him let go of my arm.

He groaned in pain but recovers quickly.

"Grrrr….I will make you mine, babe!" he ran up to me, I got in my fighting stance.

"Hmph" I did one of my Tang Soo Do moves and fought Scourge by myself.

He clutched his fist and punched me, but I blocked his punch and did a spin kick at him.

"Ugh!"

"Kyah!" punched him in the chin without breaking his jaw. I did want to break his jaw but that would be wrong to do that. Because if I did, Fiona the Fox would kill me.

I notice that Scourge didn't have enough strength to fight me back. Good. I sure hope he'll get his ass kicked by Fiona. I smirked evilly at this and carried the unconscious green hedgehog to Fiona's place.

As Fiona answered her door, she sees me with her boyfriend in my arms.

"Don't worry, I didn't beat him up that badly. He just needs to learn to stop harassing me" I handed him to Fiona.

"Good, pinky. Because if you did, you will be dead" she gave me the cold glare. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Just make sure he doesn't bother me again" I told her. She nodded at what I said and went home.

I got back home and saw Shadow and Silver in the living room playing Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games with their Wii system.

Oh, yeah. Shadow and Silver live with me. Both were like brothers to me. They also taught me how to defend myself. Just like I kicked Scourge's ass by myself earlier.

"Damn it!" Silver lost against Shadow. I chuckled at this; he's so funny when he complains.

"Tough luck, Silver" Shadow grins.

"Hmph!" Silver crossed his arms grumpily. He really does not like to lose.

"Oh, Silver. It's not whether you win or lose. It's how you play the game" I said to him.

"I know, I know. You don't have to remind me that" he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever" I went into the living room to be alone. I sighed sadly and lied down on the couch.

Shadow probably heard my sigh; he came up to me and saw my sad look.

"Rose, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" I lied. I really didn't want to tell him why because it hurts me.

"Amy, come on. Please" Silver begged with his cute puppy eyes at me. Oh, brother.

"Fine. It's…. Faker" I grumbled. Shadow knew who I was talking about.

I told them the whole story.

"That moron. I knew it" Shadow crossed his arms and sat on the couch next to me and held my feet on his lap.

"Iblis Trigger really needs a lesson. You did saw him with that chipmunk girl, didn't you?" Silver asked me, I nodded sadly.

"Yeah, I don't trust her with Sonic" he added.

"I don't know guys. They used to be couples when they were kids, but they broke up and now they're back together. If Sonic's happy, I should move on" I said as my eyes were producing tears.

"Don't say that, Rose. True, I know he's a jerk but that doesn't mean he hates you" Shadow said.

"True. Thanks for cheering me up, guys. You're like brothers to me" I said with a smile.

They smiled back to me.

* * *

The Next Day

It was a gorgeous day outside. The sky was clear and the sun is shining, it made me smile.

I was now in the backyard getting some flowers for my best friend, Cream. Shadow and Silver helped me with the flowers; they put them in the flower pot carefully with some dirt and soil.

We head our way to Cream's house with the flowers. That is until we we're stopped by the person that I don't want to see.

"What do you want, Sally?" I said politely.

"Oh, just to let you know. Stay away from Sonic! He's mine!" she shouted in my face.

"Whatever. Now would you please move out of our way" I asked her nicely, but still angry with her.

"No. And who are those flowers for? Is it for Sonic?" she growled.

"Stop it, Sally" Shadow and Silver got in front of her.

"MOVE IT!" Sally pushed them aside roughly. She walks up to me and pushed me on the ground. The flower pot landed on the ground and it breaks.

Sally stomped my stomach roughly as I screamed in pain. It really hurt!

"Amy!" someone ran up to me.

"Hey, Sonic" Sally gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Hey, Sal. What happened to Amy?"

"Ow, she fell down and those two dropped a flower pot on her head" she lied.

"What?!" Sonic shouted at them.

"Are you that stupid, Faker? Why would we do that?" Shadow growled in his face. I was beginning to feel numb in my stomach. It felt like I was having a stomach ache.

"He's lying, Sonic" Sally said. Obviously, she really needs to stop lying to him.

"Now let's go for a walk, Sonic" Sally pulls him away from us.

"Hold it right there, princess" Silver stopped her with his telekinesis.

"Hey! Put me down!" she struggled. Sheesh, her screaming really annoys me.

"Ow" I could feel my stomach tightening up. The pain was really starting to get worse.

"Silver, put her down!" Sonic growled at him.

"Sonic. Sally is lying to you. She pushed Amy roughly and stomped on her stomach" he said.

"That's a lie! Sally would never do that!" Sonic didn't believe him.

Shadow was by my side, helping me up.

I hissed in pain, but though I wasn't really injured badly. It was only minor. But it still hurts.

"Sally was accusing Amy that she was gonna give you flowers. Amy was bringing the flowers to Cream's house" Silver continued.

"She was?" Sonic gaped.

Silver nodded, thank god that Sonic believed us. I saw Sally's face turn red with anger filling up.

"Faker, you hurt Rose badly. She saw you with her and heard every word out of your big mouth. Some hero you are. Hmph! Let's go Silver" Shadow carried me back to our place while Silver followed us, leaving Sonic with Sally.

I just hope he realizes what he had done. I can almost see the guilt on his face.

_**Sonic's POV**_

What have I done? Right after they left I turned to Sally.

"Was this true, Sal? You were trying to hurt Amy to keep her away from me?" I asked her. She grew scared as my anger triggered my dark form a bit.

"I…..I…yes I was" Sally confessed. I now realize that I should break up with her.  
"We're done, Sally. It's over" I walked away and head to Amy's place to tell her my feelings.

She really did hear every word I said about her, which I regretted. I got to fix this.

_**Amy's POV**_

I winced in pain so much, my tummy won't stop. Silver brought me an ice pack for my tummy.

"You okay, Amy?" he asked as he gently places the ice pack on my belly.

"Yeah" I nodded.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Shadow went up to go answer it.

"Fine, just don't say anything harsh out of your big damn mouth" I heard him say to the blue hedgehog.

I sighed deeply, "Can I be alone with Sonic, boys?"

Shadow and Silver both nodded at me and left the living room.

"Hey, Ames"

"Hey"

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah" I said softly, a little tired to move.

"Amy, I'm truly sorry for what I said with Sally at the forest"

"It's okay" I sighed sadly.

"No, it's not okay. It was wrong of me. I realize what I done. I regretted and broke the promise. That day when I came back from Chris's world and gave you that rose" I saw he had tears in his eyes. He really did felt guilty.

Before I spoke, his lips pressed hard on mine. He was kissing me! I can feel my heart beating with love. With that I kissed back as Sonic held up my head to lay it on his lap while he's kissing me. I cupped his face with my hands and kissed even deeper and passionately.

As soon as we need air we pulled apart.

We smiled happily at each other.

Suddenly, we heard a scream from Shadow. I had enough strength to sit up, but my stomach was getting better. Sonic and I head to the kitchen.

"YYEEEOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" Shadow sprung up towards the ceiling, like he's Spiderman.

Sonic snickered at this.

What I saw was that Shadow has a mousetrap on his tail.

"Oh, I forgot about that. I put that in your seat when I got here earlier" Sonic said between his laughs. Oh, brother. Sonic just loves to pull a prank on Shadow.

Shadow comes back down. Oh, boy. He looks very pissed off.

"I'm gonna kill your ass, Faker!" he ran after Sonic all over the house.

"Catch me if you can, Shadow!" Sonic laughed as he sped off out the door.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Shadow went after him.

"How long will they get tired, Silver?" I asked him.

"Don't know. But that was really funny" Silver chuckled.

"Yeah" I giggled.


End file.
